A590IS
PowerShot A590 IS The Powershot A590 IS is a 8MP camera released in January 2008. Reviews and Specifications * Canon * DCRC * Steve's DigiCams * Imaging Resource * DCR * Trusted Reviews * PhotographyBLOG * Wikipedia CHDK features still to be ported to the A590IS 1. Video compression options in CHDK have yet to be unlocked for this camera as of 31/12/2008 Update: 9/14/2010 the compression options seems to work very well now, and I can change the bitrate on the fly while shooting, as well as focus/zoom. The results indicate change in quality, in addition to displayed bitrate while shooting, proving the settings to work. Technical Data *'''Digic III image processor *'DryOS' operating system Sensor CCD size: 8.0 MP 1/2.5" Lens (35mm equiv) zoom 35-140, 4x LCD size 2.5" fixed Card SD / SDHC / MMC Size (mm) 94.3 x 64.7 x 40.8 Weight (body) 175 g Hardware Limits:* :ISO Range: 80-1600 (Manufacturer) :Aperture: f/2.6 (wide angle) to ~f/11 (full zoom) (f/20 real hardware limit at 140mm) :Shutter speed: 1/2000 to 15" sec (manufacturer -- needs testing for hardware limits). CHDK up to 460 sec reported working http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,3461.msg36362.html#msg36362 :* Note: maximum aperture and ISO speed need to be confirmed by someone else -- acetone Max ISO confirmed to be 1600 -- deity of chaos My test: with CHDK i can setting ISO from 64 to 8000 (PaiaCZ) My test: with CHDK I can go from ISO 16 to 1600, though it shows 8000.(anonymous) Firmware info Firmware information is given if ver.req exists on the SD. In PLAY mode (with ver.req) press and simultaneously: Canon PowerShot A590 IS P-ID:3176 NT D Firmware Ver GM1.01B NoError Jan 24 2008 20:41:51 On an A590IS bought from amazon.com in June 2008, the following was observed: Power on in PLAY mode with ver.req file on SD card, press and hold , press reveals the firmware version: Canon PowerShot A590 IS P-ID:3176 NT D Firmware Ver GM1.00E NoError Jan 8 2008 16:57:22 subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: Adj Ver.011.002 subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: IS Firm Ver. 2.06 IS Param Ver. 2.01 If you power on in PLAY mode without ver.req on the SD card and press the and buttons simultaneously, the screen shows: Firmware Ver. 1.0.0.0 [ OK ] CHDK specialities * Since CHDK changeset #917 the button can be set to PRINT (default) or DISPLAY from the "Miscellaneous stuff" / " mode button" CHDK menu ** If DISPLAY is selected for button: press quickly it will act as your mode button, but if you hold it down for a second, it acts like the DISPLAY button normally does Camera Info & Color Calibration for DNG4PS-2 (mostly copied from A720-IS, but seems to work fine) Sensor Size: 3336x2480 Jpeg size: 3264x2448 Active zone x1,y1: 10,8 Active zone x2,y2: 3302,2474 Black Levels: 31-1023 Mosaic Type: Green,Blue,Red,Green Color Matrix #1: Illuminant: Daylight Matrix: 0.401274 -0.100048 -0.074628 -0.054260 0.326804 0.016926 0.026217 0.036974 0.111526 (note: color matrix is rough calibration, appears slightly darker & significantly more saturated than JPEG) For Developers Firmware Dumps *A590 fw 1.01B: http://mighty-hoernsche.de/chdk/dev/a590_stripped_1.bin.bz2 (dumped with the new udumper 2008) *A590 fw 1.00E: http://mighty-hoernsche.de/chdk/dev/a590_100e.dump.bz2 *A590 fw 1.00C: zShare download LED memory addresses #define AF 0xC02200c0 // AF-Beam (red) #define DP 0xC02200c4 // direct-print (blue) #define OR 0xC02200c8 // orange state-led (bi-state with green) #define GR 0xC02200cc // green state-led (bi-state with orange) #define YE 0xC02200d0 // yellow state-led Porting Current Status :A590 is now part of the Autobuild: Downloads * A590 porting thread Category:Cameras Category:Development